The Storm
by Elisa-Krane
Summary: Imagine your typical late-night scary thunderstorm. Now, imagine it waking up a certain green Titan and panicking him all the way to none other than the Room of the Queen of the Night herself... (One-shot)


The Storm

I know I haven't been around recently, but don't worry, I've got plenty in story (pun intended) for you lovely readers. Just not in this one. I'm almost done writing a story called Identity Crisis that should soon be up, but in the meantime, I felt like writing a random little one-shot for a change. This story is not a sequel to my previous story, for those of you that might have wondered. I hope you like it. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Got Titans? Nope.

---

A flash of light. Boom. Thunder shouted out in anger over the city. A pause. Another flash, followed by another boom. Peace again for a mere minute. And then cue the lightning and thunder. Boom. A whimper from under the bed covers. Silence again, for a moment. Two green eyes peeked up over the edge of the blanket in-between two gloved hands.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day..." Came a soft murmur.

Flash. Boom. "Eep!" And the head to which the green eyes belonged retreated back under the covers.

Trembling. A sigh. The rain calmed for a moment, giving the boy some peace.

"Great. All of this being afraid has made me need to go to the bathroom..."

Beast Boy sat up in his bed, taking the covers off of him. He didn't want the thunder to scare him in mid-air if he had flown down. Instead he climbed down the ladder to his bunk for a change. He stumbled around the room until he found the door and exited.

On his way to the bathroom, the boy approached the main room and looked inside. He saw a digital clock on the wall that read 1:47 AM and sighed. He was never up this late at night, unless he was battling some bad guy somewhere.

He continued his way to the bathroom. He wondered if any of the other Titans were awake at this hour but didn't want curiosity to kill the cat. Literally.

A flash of light from outside the tower, unseen to the teenage boy in the bathroom. Boom. "EEP!!!" He growled at the sky.

"Can't a boy have some peace when going to the bathroom?" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he looked to the ceiling of the room.

The storm disagreed. A flash, a boom, another scream, followed by a flush.

Beast Boy stumbled out of the bathroom a little disheveled and hurried back to his room so he could jump back in his warm, cozy bed and hide until the storm passed or until he was too tired to be scared and fell back asleep.

He opened the door and went in. The room was still dark. He walked over to where the ladder to his bunk bed was and tried to climb it.

But, to the green boy's surprise, he could not climb the ladder for that it was no longer there. He tried to look for it, but he could not see in the darkness of the room. He reached out for it, but his hands swept through the air. And then one of them hit something, which fell off of its surface and fell to the floor. Thunk. He didn't bother looking for it in fear the thunder would return and scare him in the midst of his search.

Beast Boy looked out of the window, since at least that was in the same place as it was before he left. But there was something different about the view...

Another flash of light, this time accompanied by a small cracking sound. He dropped to the floor and covered his pointy green ears. A boom. If he didn't know better he would have thought that there was a war going on out there.

He stood up and tried to walk closer toward the window to see why the view was different, but his path was being blocked by a giant curved rim of some sort. Funny, he didn't remember that there before in his room.

He took a few steps to his left to go around it, but it was still there. A heartbeat. A flash. A boom. Silence. He heard the heartbeat again. He panicked. What was going on? Why wasn't his bed where it was before he left? Why was the view different? What in the world was this giant curved thing that was blocking his path? He slowly stepped back to his right in hopes that it would disappear, but it did not. He decided that maybe he could climb over it. He reached up with his hands to grab the edge of the rim but found them touching a soft surface just beyond the rim.

Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom. The heartbeat. A heavy breathing sound. Multiple flashes of bright light. An incredibly loud boom. He jumped up at the sound of the loud boom and landed on the soft surface as well as something that resembled a thick log. The heartbeat returned. He sat up and put a hand on the "log." More heavy breathing. His hand went up the side of the so-called log until it suddenly took a sharp curve and went up a steep incline. The beating continued. A barely noticeable flash of light. A pause, then: Boom.

He let out a small shriek and jumped up in fear. When he landed he fell forward on the soft surface. His head landed on a soft, curvy cushion of a strange sort while the rest of the body landed stomach down and went off of the "log" at a weird angle, his lower legs and feet dangling off of the edge of the rim.

Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom... the heartbeat was louder than ever. His panicking intensified. He tried to see but his face was buried in the "cushion." Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom... A rustling sound, followed by a soft moan. He turned his head upward, scared.

And what Beast Boy saw right then terrified him to no end that night. There, right in front of his face, were two glowing orbs of white light. They did not look happy at all to see him.

He laughed uneasily. "Heh heh heh... hey, Raven...... did'ja, um... have a... nice sleep...?"

"Get. Off. Of. Me. And. Out. Of. MY. Room, NOW."

He gulped. He was not going to make it through the night alive.

---

Well, it looks like you made it through this story alive! So, what did you think of it? Reviews are greatly appreciated, but review only if you wish to. I am not going to force you to review.


End file.
